A Change of Heart
by onewritergirl93
Summary: Alex reconsiders her request for a new partner.  "Somehow they just fit. They complemented each perfectly, she realized now."


Jimmy Deakins looked down at the paper in his hand. It was copy of a written request from Alexandra Eames, one of his best detectives here in Major Case. A request for a new partner. He had been shocked and disappointed when she'd submitted this. He had suggested that he hold onto in for a while, to give her time to reconsider, but she insisted it was "for the best." He knew Robert Goren fairly well, he thought. He knew that he could be difficult, strange and sometimes just annoying, but he loved the guy.

Bobby was a great cop, no matter his unconventional methods. He was as compassionate and gentle as he was rough and intimidating. He had been in Major Case for about three years now, and had gone through 5 partners before Eames. Deakins had thought long and hard before pairing the two of them up, but he had been convinced that it would work. Her no nonsense approach could be good for him, and Deakins had hoped that some of Bobby's antics would lighten her up a bit. She'd been so cynical since her husband died three years ago, a year before she and Bobby became partners.

Things had gone well at first. They warmed up to each other slowly, but they finally settled into a comfortable rhythm, each doing their part. Then _she_ happened. That crazy Australian woman, Nicole Wallace. She had messed with Goren's head more than Deakins had ever seen before. She squeezed her way between Goren and Eames and pushed. Hard. Bobby retreated into himself and Eames was left wondering what hit her. She had reacted by submitting the paper he now stared at.

That was two weeks ago, though, and things had taken another turn in that time. He had watched them work to patch up the cracks in their still fairly fragile bond. He had watched Goren learn to trust her a little more each day and in turn, her heart softened and reopened. Something had happened to send her back into his office right now, requesting a withdrawal of her previous request. Anyone else and Deakins may have said that they were acting too quickly, that a new partner may be the best bet after all, but not Alex Eames. The determination in her eyes and the regret in her voice were clear as day. She knew what she wanted, and that was to be Robert Goren's partner. Deakins was relieved to say the least. He had a feeling about the two of them right from the beginning. They were somehow _supposed_ to be partners. He knew they could, and would, make it work this time. But as sure as he was, it was not completely in his control anymore.

"Alex, I did what you asked. I sent the request to the Chief of D's right away. That was _two weeks_ ago."

He clarified when he saw panic cross her face.

"Don't worry, I can pull a few strings and work it out. It's not every day that someone requests to _stay_ with Robert Goren, after all. "

He said this with the greatest affection and Eames smiled at him, knowingly. Bobby was "unique". Deakins continued,

"But I'm going to have to tell them _something_ to explain this...change of heart. What should I cite as your reason behind this new request?"

'Love.' It was the first word that popped into her head, and it almost scared her. She didn't think she was capable of loving again, until him. She had been angry and bitter about Joe's death. She knew better than to fall in love again, especially with another cop. What had she been thinking? She was usually so logical and levelheaded, never letting her emotions get the best of her. That was thing about Bobby - he made her forget everything except the way he made her feel. All she could think about was that she had fallen completely in love with that infuriating man. He made her happier than she'd been in a long time, maybe ever, and she wasn't sure why or how, because he also made her angrier than she'd ever been. He got on her nerves and made her laugh. He laughed at the sarcastic comments she made mostly for his benefit now, and not because she was in a bad mood. Sometimes he didn't get it and gave her a blank look that was just as handsome as his smile.

They were polar opposites. He was tall; she was "below average height". He was dark and handsome; she was a fair haired beauty. He was quiet - until you got to know him, then he could talk your ear off; she was outspoken, to say the least. She was street smart and he was definitely book smart - don't even get her started on all she'd learned from him in the almost two years they'd been together. No, really, don't. She'd be spouting useless facts all afternoon. He drank his coffee black; she doctored hers up with so much sugar and creamer, she might as well not have coffee at all. He was dark; she was light. She was up; he was down. North and south. In and out. Yin and Yang. Here and there. Right and wrong. Alex smiled. That one might get some debate from Bobby.

They both could be as stubborn as mules when they set their mind to something. They were learning to bend. They would get angry and defensive and they would say careless things. They were learning to forgive. They would disagree and argue and fight. They were learning to respect and to agree to disagree. They would both close themselves off from each other to avoid getting hurt. They were learning to trust. There would be more "Nicoles", she was sure, but she was going to be there for him when they came. Their journey would be a difficult one and they may be tempted to give up at times, but now Alex was learning to persevere. They would make each other happy, sad, disappointed, relieved, and so many other unpredictable feelings, but they had learned to love unconditionally.

Somehow they_ just fit_. They complemented each perfectly, she realized now.

Alex looked through the vertical blinds at the partner, who was shuffling papers at his desk, obviously trying to give the appearance of being busy. She smiled and her face filled with a brand new fondness. Turning back to their captain, she answered,

"Reconcilable differences."

**A/N - This was born out of my "strong dislike" of the term "irreconcilable differences", because I don't think those really exist. I didn't want to use "reconcilable differences" for the title though, or it would give it away. Any ideas for a better title? Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! **


End file.
